dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel
Disney Channel (originally The Disney Channel from 1983 to 1997) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that serves as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide, a unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select another third-party programming. Disney Channel – which formerly operated as a premium service – originally marketed its programs towards families, and then at younger children by the late 1990s, although its viewing audience has diversified since the mid-2000s to include older teenagers and adults. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16, while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. As of February 2015, Disney Channel is available to approximately 96.2 million pay television households (82.7% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. As of 2015, "Roy and Andy" is the most popular show in the Disney Channel network, earning approximately 53 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month, with "Dance It Up" the second, earning approximately 47 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month. "I Want It" is currently the most-watched series on the network, with a total of 83,5 million people that watched the series, with "Dance It Up" the second, "Roy & Andy" the third and "Finally Me" the fourth, respectively. Also, it is the most watched pilot episode on the network, with 8.9 million people, respectively. The most watched Disney Channel Original Movie is "Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future", with 122.5 million viewers overall. Shows Former Disney Channel shows *Total War (March 28, 2008-September 26, 2013; series finished) *I Don't Care (August 3, 2010-January 17, 2014; series finished) *West High (December 31, 2010-February 2, 2014; series finished) *10 Problems (July 14, 2014; series finished) *Finally Me (March 2014-August 2014; series finished) *Summer Adventures! (miniseries, May 2014; series finished) *Teenagers Dreamers (June 2014-July 2014; series finished) *Teen's Life (July 8, 2014-September 9, 2015; series finished) *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (February 27, 2015-September 25, 2015; series finished) *Eric & Stephanie (August 28, 2015-October 13, 2015; hiatus) *My Life (June 20, 2014-March 13, 2016; series finished) *Our Life (March 21, 2015-March 16, 2016; series finished) *Wasn't Me (April 30, 2014-March 26, 2016; series cancelled) *Above The Clouds (October 16, 2015-October 6, 2016; series finished) *Race With Life (May 19, 2016-March 16, 2017; series cancelled) (continues to air on Disney Drama from January 11, 2018) *Trish and Dez (June 27, 2014-March 17, 2017; series finished) *Growing Up (October 31, 2014-August 25, 2017; series finished) *I Do Care (February 2, 2014-January 5, 2018; series finished) *Roy and Andy (May 16, 2014-January 7, 2018; series finished) *Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series (April 17, 2015-January 8, 2018; series cancelled) *Dance It Up (February 14, 2014-January 12, 2018; series finished) *Ashley & Kate (February 25, 2014-January 13, 2018; series finished) *Fairytale: Once Upon A Dream (October 7, 2016-January 19, 2018; series cancelled) Current Disney Channel shows *Brothers On Break (February 15, 2014-present) *I Want It (March 6, 2014-present) *What The? (April 4, 2014-present) *Miami High (July 11, 2014-present) *Spy Kids (August 22, 2014-present) *Sing It Up (April 17, 2015-present) *Project Molly (May 29, 2015-present) *Fairytale (July 24, 2015-present) *North High (November 13, 2015-present) *Victoria's Life (December 18, 2015-present) *Turn Into Cats (April 24, 2016-present) *Suite Life On Camp (July 31, 2016-present) *Friends & Family (October 20, 2016-present) *A Time To The Future (January 12, 2018-present) Upcoming Disney Channel Shows *Good Luck Toby (February 9, 2018) *Gunther & Tinka (March 24, 2018) *Kick It (June 2018) *Turn It Up (September 2018) *Double Lives (December 2018) *Lewis & Scott (2019) *Fashionistaa (2019) *Peter & Sonny (2019) *The Baker’s (Pilot) (TBA) *Story Of My Life (Pilot) (TBA) *Cadet Avery (Pilot) (TBA) *We Are Kings (Pilot) (TBA) Cancelled/Not Picked Up Pilots *Dance It Up (1st idea) (July 2012) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT WAS REPLACED BY THE 2014 DANCE IT UP) *New Life (November 2013) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Apple's Life (August 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Sweet Dreams (November 1, 2014) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Lewis and Scott (November 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Kick It (1st idea) (2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT WAS REPLACED BY THE 2017 KICK IT) *Fearless (September 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Dez In LA (September 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Eat (October 3, 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Cat & Katie (formerly "Cat's New Adventure") (December 18, 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *My Diary (December 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Step-Siblings (2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) *The Empress Of China (January 2016) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *The Wilson's (February 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) *The Empress Of Royal Harem (February 26, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Big Wheel (March 18, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) *Scream Gang (Summer 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) Average Ratings *I Do Care (Season 1): 5.7 million viewers *I Do Care (Season 2): 5.1 million viewers *I Do Care (Season 3): 4.8 million viewers *I Do Care (Season 4): 4.1 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 1): 5.3 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 2): 5.2 million viewers *Project Molly (Season 3): 5.0 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 1): 7.1 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 2): 6.9 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 3): 6.2 million viewers *Dance It Up (Season 4): 4.9 million viewers *Brothers On Break (Season 1): 4.3 million viewers *Brothers On Break (Season 2): 4.6 million viewers *Brothers On Break (Season 3): 4.1 million viewers *Brothers On Break (Season 4): 3.5 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 1): 3.8 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 2): 5.0 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 3): 4.8 million viewers *Ashley and Kate (Season 4): 4.2 million viewers *What The? (Season 1): 1.8 million viewers *What The? (Season 2): 5.0 million viewers *What The? (Season 3): 4.7 million viewers *What The? (Season 4): 4.0 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 1): 4.9 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 2): 9.4 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 3): 6.3 million viewers *Roy and Andy (Season 4): 4.6 million viewers *I Want It (Season 1): 4.7 million viewers *I Want It (Season 2): 4.6 million viewers *I Want It (Season 3): 4.4 million views *I Want It (Season 4): 4.6 million viewers *I Want It (Season 5): 4.9 million views *Trish and Dez (Season 1): 4.4 million viewers *Trish and Dez (Season 2): 4.6 million viewers *Trish and Dez (Season 3): 4.2 million viewers *Miami High (Season 1): 5.6 million viewers *Miami High (Season 2): 6.6 million viewers *Miami High (Season 3): 4.4 million viewers *Miami High (Season 4): 4.1 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 1): 5.0 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 2): 5.4 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 3): 5.3 million viewers *Spy Kids (Season 4): 4.8 million viewers *Growing Up (Season 1): 3.2 million viewers *Growing Up (Season 2): 2.6 million viewers *Growing Up (Season 3): 2.7 million viewers *Sing It Up (Season 1): 9.4 million viewers *Sing It Up (Season 2): 6.1 million viewers *Sing It Up (Season 3): 4.9 million viewers *Fairytale (Season 1): 3.9 million viewers *Fairytale (Season 2): 3.2 million viewers *Fairytale (Season 3): 2.6 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 1): 5.6 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 2): 5.2 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 3): 5.1 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 4): 5.0 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 5): 4.9 million viewers *Above The Clouds (Season 6): 7.2 million viewers *North High (Season 1): 5.2 million viewers *North High (Season 2): 4.9 million viewers *North High (Season 3): 3.7 million viewers *Victoria's Life (Season 1): 3.0 million viewers *Victoria's Life (Season 2): 3.8 million viewers *Victoria's Life (Season 3): 3.1 million viewers *Turn Into Cats (Season 1): 3.9 million viewers *Turn Into Cats (Season 2): 3.3 million viewers *Turn Into Cats (Season 3): TBA *Race With Life (Season 1): 1.9 million viewers *Race With Life (Season 2): 2.2 million viewers *Suite Life On Camp (Season 1): 4.2 million viewers *Suite Life On Camp (Season 2): 3.5 million viewers *Friends & Family (Season 1): 1.2 million viewers *Friends & Family (Season 2): 2.4 million viewers *A Time To The Future (Season 1): 2.5 million viewers (Scale: Low - 0 million-2.9 million, Okay - 3.0 million-4.2 million, Good - 4.3 million-6.0 million, Excellent - 6.1 million-8.8 million, Beyond Excellent - 8.9-10 million) Category:Channels Category:Disney Channel Category:Wiki Content